Digimon Battle Arena
by Darkiceflame
Summary: Several years after Digimon Encore, Dallas opens an arena in the Digital World. Unfortunately, an old enemy has returned to try and destroy Dallas for good.   OC entries are over
1. Chapter 1

I've made a decision involving this story, and have decided against writing any further until I've finished Digimon Encore. I appologize if this is an inconvenience.  
>I will be replacing all the chapters with this, so your lovely reviews will not be lost, but I will be writing no more until Encore finishes, since I don't want to give away any more spoilers.<br>In the meantime, why don't you all go enjoy my original story. I'll still be writing this story's chapters, but I won't post them yet.  
>Final note: I will not be taking any more reviews until this story restarts, and maybe not even then.<p>I apologizes if this is an inconvenience.<p>

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	2. Chapter 2

I've made a decision involving this story, and have decided against writing any further until I've finished Digimon Encore. I appologize if this is an inconvenience.  
>I will be replacing all the chapters with this, so your lovely reviews will not be lost, but I will be writing no more until Encore finishes, since I don't want to give away any more spoilers.<br>In the meantime, why don't you all go enjoy my original story. I'll still be writing this story's chapters, but I won't post them yet.  
>Final note: I will not be taking any more reviews until this story restarts, and maybe not even then.<p>I apologizes if this is an inconvenience.<p>

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	3. Chapter 3

I've made a decision involving this story, and have decided against writing any further until I've finished Digimon Encore. I appologize if this is an inconvenience.  
>I will be replacing all the chapters with this, so your lovely reviews will not be lost, but I will be writing no more until Encore finishes, since I don't want to give away any more spoilers.<br>In the meantime, why don't you all go enjoy my original story. I'll still be writing this story's chapters, but I won't post them yet.  
>Final note: I will not be taking any more reviews until this story restarts, and maybe not even then.<p>I apologizes if this is an inconvenience.<p>

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	4. Chapter 4

I've made a decision involving this story, and have decided against writing any further until I've finished Digimon Encore. I appologize if this is an inconvenience.  
>I will be replacing all the chapters with this, so your lovely reviews will not be lost, but I will be writing no more until Encore finishes, since I don't want to give away any more spoilers.<br>In the meantime, why don't you all go enjoy my original story. I'll still be writing this story's chapters, but I won't post them yet.  
>Final note: I will not be taking any more reviews until this story restarts, and maybe not even then.<p>I apologizes if this is an inconvenience.<p>

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	5. Chapter 5

I've made a decision involving this story, and have decided against writing any further until I've finished Digimon Encore. I appologize if this is an inconvenience.  
>I will be replacing all the chapters with this, so your lovely reviews will not be lost, but I will be writing no more until Encore finishes, since I don't want to give away any more spoilers.<br>In the meantime, why don't you all go enjoy my original story. I'll still be writing this story's chapters, but I won't post them yet.  
>Final note: I will not be taking any more reviews until this story restarts, and maybe not even then.<p>I apologizes if this is an inconvenience.<p>

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	6. Chapter 6

I've made a decision involving this story, and have decided against writing any further until I've finished Digimon Encore. I appologize if this is an inconvenience.  
>I will be replacing all the chapters with this, so your lovely reviews will not be lost, but I will be writing no more until Encore finishes, since I don't want to give away any more spoilers.<br>In the meantime, why don't you all go enjoy my original story. I'll still be writing this story's chapters, but I won't post them yet.  
>Final note: I will not be taking any more reviews until this story restarts, and maybe not even then.<p>I apologizes if this is an inconvenience.<p>

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


End file.
